Jealous
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Setelah kejadian di Kusagakure, saat Ryuuzetsu mencium Naruto, Sakura mulai terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian itu, dan membuatnya malah marah-marah tidak jelas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ryuuzetsu menciumku, Sakura-chan,". Read & Review


**Hai minna-san…**

**Ogenki desu ka? Hehehehe….saya sepertinya mau banyak basa-basi dulu karena sudah lama gak pernah ke fandom ini. Fic saya di fandom ini pun banyak yang terabaikan. Atau tepatnya saya yang mengabaikannya.**

**Ok. Daripada bahas hal yang gak penting, mari saya ceritkan dulu darimana asal asul fic ini. Setelah sekian lama Blood Prison dirilis, akhirnya saya bisa nonton juga. Dan hasilnya menurut saya memang lebih seru movie ke 4. Di Blood Prison terlalu banyak drama. Sikap abu-abu Mui-san, misi Ryuuzetsu, sampai Muku yang berubah jadi monster yang bahkan Gamabunta sendiri pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Ataupun Naruto yang terlalu lemah akibat dari segel Tenrou. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, Naruto yang tetap heboh dan lucu, bahkan mode sennin yang yang entah kenapa masih buat saya bisa-bisa nosebleed karena Naruto begitu gagah di mode itu. XD. Dan lagi kemunculan semua shinobi hebat Konoha yang turut membantu, mengobati kerinduan saya karena mereka jarang tampil bersama di anime maupun manga nya.**

**Dan saya terkesan dengan scene adegan terakhir saat Sakura ingin memberikan pertolongan pada Naruto, dan saat Ryuuzetsu mencium Naruto, walaupun adalah dalam hal ini hanya untuk memenuhi jurus membagi kehidupannya itu. Hehehehe…tapi tetep saja saya merasa kesal kenapa Naruto harus dicium. Hint inilah yang saya jadikan ide buat fic ini. Semoga fic ini tidak akan menjadi fic "gagal" karena sepertinya saya terlalu memaksakan diri.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya siapa-siapa, tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary : Setelah kejadian di Kusagakure, saat Ryuuzetsu mencium Naruto, Sakura mulai terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian itu, dan membuatnya malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Ini pun berdampak pada Naruto yang tidak peka. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ryuuzetsu menciumku, Sakura-chan,"**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Fic khayalan paksa dari Author, banyak typo karena Author tidak pernah membuat fic lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy this fic ^^**

**.**

"Hei, aku rupanya kau mabuk laut yah?" ejek Kakashi pada Naruto yang sudah bermuka pucat saat mereka meninggalkan desa Kusagakure menggunakan kapal yang sama saat Naruto dibawa kesini.

Naruto diam saja.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata ikut mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto yang semakin pucat. Belum lagi perjalanan mereka masih jauh dari tempat bersandarnya kapal. Serta ombak yang semakin tinggi dan mengguncang kapal mereka.

"Yo…yo…Naruto, santai saja. Kuatkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," Bee memperkeruh suasana dengan nyanyiannya yang khas tersebut. Untung saja kapal itu cukup besar untuk membawa rombongan besar Konoha beserta Bee.

Naruto tetap diam. Baiklah dengan lukanya yang belum menutup sempurna ia harus menjalani perjalanan panjang. Di laut. Yang notabene perjalanan yang paling ia benci. Mungkin ia tidak akan mual begini jika saja air lautnya tenang. Namun, keadaannya malah berbalik. Siapa saja pasti akan mual dengan ombak setinggi ini. Tunggu, sepertinya ia saja yang mengalami mual seperti ini. Ia melirik dan melihat yang lain dalam keadaan tenang.

"Sepertinya hanya Naruto yang mabuk. Payah kau," ejek Kiba dan diberi death glare oleh Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah," tunjuk Yamato yang menunjuk seorang Shinobi yang sedang duduk di pojok dan bersandar pada muridnya.

"Guy sensei, bertahanlah. Kita akan sampai," Lee, muridnya ikut memberikan semangat pada gurunya yang keadaannya mungkin lebih parah daripada Naruto.

"Dasar orang-orang payah," caci Tsunade dengan nada bosan.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat. Jika semua shinobi sibuk dengan mengejek dan menertawakan Naruto, mari kita lihat kunoichi masa depan yang duduk di pojok depan kapal. Tidak biasanya ia diam seperti ini. Pasti ia akan mengejek Naruto dan bahkan memukul Naruto karena terlalu lemah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan sehingga membuatnya melamun.

"Hei jidat, apa yang mengganggumu," mendengar suara teman akrabnya, membuat Sakura Haruno, ya sang kunoichi yang sedang melamun ini terbangun dari lamunannya dan memandang penuh tanya pada gadis pirang yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya lagi Ino, gadis pirang tadi, seakan tahu bahwa Sakura tadi tidak menyimak pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Hah? Memangnya apa? Tidak ada," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Namun wajahnya tidak mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau berbohong, jidat," ujar Ino dengan nada meragukan jawaban temannya itu.

"A…aku…"

"Sakura-chan," tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggil dan muncul di depan Sakura dengan terhuyung-huyung disertai tampang mabuk lautnya dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa saat Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto," seru Sakura merasa risih karena teman-temannya yang sekapal dengan mereka melihat tingkah Naruto. Ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri, dan ada yang langsung menjauh dari mereka, termasuk Ino. Mungkin memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Sebentar saja, Sakura-chan. Sebentar saja," jawab Naruto lirih. Mendengarnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan Naruto bersandar padanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh seorang gadis?" entah apa yang merasuki Sakura sehingga berbisik seperti itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Dalam keadaan mabuk, pikirannya lambat merespon, tapi sepertinya ia mendengar Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Lupakan saja,"

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan mengobatiku," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu, Naruto," jawab Sakura. Naruto terdiam. Saat Sakura menoleh, rupanya Naruto sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kepulangan mereka dari Kusagakure, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sakura. Terkesan menghindarinya. Apa salahnya? Ia juga tidak tahu. Pernah setelah dua hari kepulangan mereka, saat Naruto kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan lukanya yang masih terasa nyeri, seharusnya yang memeriksanya adalah Sakura, namun kenyataannya malah Ino yang memeriksanya. Saat ditanya, Ino menjawab tidak tahu, padahal saat itu Sakura sedang ada di ruangannya.

Lalu keesokan harinya Naruto mencegat Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan akan menuju rumahnya. Saat itu Naruto mengajaknya untuk makan mie ramen di warung Ichiraku, namun Sakura menolaknya dengan ketus. Karena Naruto yang memang tidak peka, ia terus membujuk Sakura untuk makan bersamanya, sampai pada akhirnya ia malah dibuat terbang oleh Sakura dengan Shannaro nya. Dan Sakura berlalu begitu saja tanpa perduli luka yang dialami Naruto akibat perbuatannya.

"Ada apa sih dengan Sakura-chan? Apa salahku padanya sehingga aku diacuhkan olehnya?" Naruto menggumam sendiri sambil terus menyeruput ramen spesialnya.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini dengan modal nekat dan siap jika ia diterbangkan lagi, Naruto menunggu Sakura di depan rumah sakit Konoha untuk mencegatnya kembali. Kali ini ia harus menanyakan mengapa selama seminggu ini, Sakura selalu menghindarinya.

Dilihatnya dari jauh Sakura sudah keluar dari gedung berlantai dua tersebut dan berjalan dengan santainya. Naruto cukup lihai menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok gedung tersebut sehingga Sakura tidak melihatnya. Setelah dirasanya Sakura cukup dekat dengannya, ia pun menampakkan diri dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" jawab Sakura dingin.

"Kita harus bicara Sakura-chan," Naruto mencoba mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Datanglah besok kerumah sakit, aku akan memeriksa lukamu. Hari sudah malam, Naruto. Ibuku menunggu ku dirumah," Sakura memajukan langkahnya untuk melewati Naruto.

_Greb_

Bagus. Sekarang Sakura tidak bisa kemana-mana setelah lengannya diraih dan ditahan oleh Naruto. Sakura masih tidak membalikkan badan, hanya berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Namun kekuatan Naruto sepertinya lebih kuat darinya.

"Masalahnya harus selesai malam ini juga Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. Kali ini memandang tajam pada Sakura. Ya, meminta penjelasan. Bagaimanapun didiamkan begitu saja oleh orang yang kita cintai bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Lepaskan aku dulu," pinta Sakura. Naruto pun melepaskan Sakura dan tetap berdiri di depan Naruto yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya.

"Sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu dengan semua ini, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto frustasi. Ia yakin Sakura tahu mengapa ia sampai mencegatnya seperti ini. "Apa salahku? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga kau menghindar dariku seminggu ini? Sehingga kau mengacuhkan ku sepertinya aku ini bukanlah temanmu. Kau berubah sejak kita kembali dari Kusagakure. Apa ada sesuatu disana yang aku tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam. Naruto pun terdiam. Ya ia menunggu jawaban Sakura sekarang dan ia harus tahu. Sekarang. Naruto cukup frustasi sekarang. Ia sudah menanyakan macam-macam dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawabnya? Bisa-bisa ia berteriak sekarang.

"Kau…tidak salah. Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang kau perbuat," akhirnya Sakura menjawab dengan wajah menunduk. Menolak untuk menatap langsung pada Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini, Sakura-chan? Arrghhh…aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang," seru Naruto dan mulai menjambak rambut kuningnya yang bersinar terang.

"Sungguh kau tidak salah apapun. Justru aku yang tidak tahu mengapa aku mendiamkanmu seperti ini," jawab Sakura masih menunduk.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Perempuan memang aneh, pikir Naruto. Mereka bisa marah tanpa tahu sebabnya. Tidak salah bahwa pertapa mesum pernah menyebutkan perempuan itu makhluk yang susah untuk dimengerti apa maunya.

"Harusnya aku memang tidak marah padamu karena dicium oleh Ryuuzetsu waktu itu. Oh…aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu? Bodoh sekali aku ini," ujar Sakura terus mengoceh tanpa melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa…dicium…Ryuuzetsu..Sakura-chan, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Naruto kebingungan kali ini. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Lho? Sakura-chan? Argghhh…sial. Lagi-lagi responku lambat," ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kali ini. Sakura menghilang gara-gara responnya lambat, bukan, kali ini bukan responnya yang melambat tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap dengan bosan ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Perutnya memang lapar namun kali ini nafsu makannya sedang tidak enak, oleh karena itu makanan kesukaannya itu ia biarkan begitu saja. Belum ia sentuh sama sekali, padahal ia sudah lima menit yang lalu ada di kedai ini.

'_Harusnya aku memang tidak marah padamu karena dicium oleh Ryuuzetsu waktu itu_'. Rupanya Naruto masih memikirkan ucapan Sakura tadi malam. Dicium? Dicium apa maksudnya? Semalaman ia memikirkan perkataan Sakura sampai ia tidak bisa tidur. Makan ramen instan pun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Memakan es krim yang sering sennin mesum beli pun tidak membantunya sama sekali. Berjalan-jalan malam sampai ia mengantuk pun tidak membuatnya memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Adanya ia yang dikejar anjing gara-gara saat ia menendang batu, batu itu malah mengenai anjing yang sedang tidur. Malangnya….

"Yo, tumben kau hanya melihat ramenmu saja," Naruto menoleh dan melihat gurunya, Kakashi Hatake yang menegurnya da langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Untukmu saja, Kakashi-sensei," ujar Naruto lesu dan menyodorkan ramennya dengan sukarela. "Tenang saja, aku belum memakannya," Naruto menambahkan saat melihat Kakashi ogah menerima ramennya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan memakannya. Kau yang traktir, ya," ujar Kakashi. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, heh?"

"Begini, sensei," dan Naruto pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada gurunya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah sakit

Tepatnya di taman rumah sakit, Sakura sedang duduk termenung. Bodoh! Harusnya kata-kata semalam tidak ia ucapkan. Naruto pasti akan penasaran dan menyelidiki kata-katanya tersebut.

_Sakura's POV_

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan tadi malam? Naruto pasti mengira aku cemburu karena peristiwa itu. Bodoh sekali aku ini! Ya, aku jengkel dan marah karena ciuman konyol itu. Aku tahu kalau ciuman itu yang mengembalikan kembali nyawa Naruto, tapi harusnya Naruto tidak menerima ciuman dari gadis itu seenaknya dan ada aku disana. Naruto baka!_

_Lagipula mengapa harus dengan cara mencium sih kalau memang harus membagi nyawa? Waktu itu nenek Chiyo tidak melakukan itu saat membagi nyawa dengan Gaara. Arrghhh…_

_Hei! Kenapa aku harus marah karena hal itu? Naruto bebas melakukannya dengan gadis manapun bukan? Apa urusanku? Arrghhh…tapi tetap saja aku marah dan jengkel. Aku cemburu? Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Tapi aku kesal. Arrggghhhh….._

_End Sakura's POV_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi itu masalahmu dan Sakura? Sepertinya aku tahu masalahnya," ujar Kakashi dengan senyum misterius.

"Apa? Jadi sensei tahu apa maksud ucapan Sakura-chan?" Naruto langsung saja berteriak gembira saking senangnya. Meskipun bukan ia yang memecahkan kebuntuan ini tapi setidaknya ia tahu maksud perkataan Sakura. Sensei yang suka membaca buku hentai ini ada gunanya juga disaat seperti ini.

"Sakura cemburu. Itu kesimpulanku. Dan fakta Ryuuzetsu menciummu memang benar adanya. Saat kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah melawan wujud Muku saat itu, Ryuuzetsu menciummu dengan maksud membagi nyawanya padamu. Jadi, pada intinya Sakura merasa cemburu karena kau sudah dicium oleh Ryuuzetsu," jawab Kakashi dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar sudah dicium?" Naruto bertanya. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Tapi sensei, aku sama sekali tidak melihat dan merasakan bahwa aku sudah dicium ole Ryuuzetsu," Naruto membela diri, masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Tanya saja pada yang lain, atau kalau perlu tanyakan langsung pada Tsunade-sama," tawar Kakashi. "Jelas saja kau tidak ingat dan tidak tahu karena saat itu kau tidak sadarkan diri,"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa nafsu makannya kembali dan tiba-tiba senyum sumringahnya kembali mengembang seperti biasa. Kali ini ia puas sudah tahu apa alasan Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"Paman, aku minta satu porsi ramen besar. Kakashi-sensei yang akan membayarnya sekalian dengan ramen yang tadi," seru Naruto.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Naruto? Seharusnya kau yang mentraktirku," protes Kakashi karena Naruto mengingkari janjinya.

"Kali ini saja, oke sensei?" jawab Naruto. Dan Kakashi tidak bisa menghindar dan mengatakan kalau ia sedang bokek kali ini. Karena Naruto tahu Kakashi mendapat upah banyak setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka di Kusagakure. Kena kau, Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

Malam ini senyum tidak pudar di wajah Naruto. Ia begitu senang. Sekali lagi ia akan bicara dengan Sakura dan kali ini masalah mereka akan tuntas tak bersisa. Harus ada yang memulai ini duluan.

Kali ini Naruto menunggu kepulangan Sakura. Namun, berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya, Naruto menunggu Sakura pulang di depan rumahnya langsung. Waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam dan ini tandanya Sakura sebentar lagi akan muncul.

Seperti yang ia duga, Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang rupanya sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Kali ini Sakura tidak boleh menghindarinya. Tidak boleh.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto" tanya Sakura kali ini. Mendapati Naruto yang diam saja, membuat Sakura kesal dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau cemburu, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto pelan sambil memandang punggung Sakura di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Cem..apa?" Sakura menoleh. Kali ini ia yang ingin meminta penjelasan pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu semua Sakura-chan. Kau cemburu karena Ryuuzetsu menciumku, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku cemburu? Hahahaha…jangan bercanda Naruto. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" tawa Sakura menggema menertawakan perkataan Naruto.

"Semakin kau mengelak, semakin terlihat kecemburuanmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto.

"Jangan sok tahu, Naruto. Untuk apa kau cemburu? Kau bebas melakukan itu dengan siapapun. Kau bisa melakukan dengan siapa saja, mungkin dengan Ino, Tenten, dah ah…atau Hinata pun tidak masalah," jawab Sakura meledak-ledak.

"Berarti jika aku menciummu tidak masalahkan? Jika terserah aku, berarti menciummu juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto santai. Perkataannya itu membuat Sakura merona dan merasakan jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Apa-apaan kau? Dan ah..bukannya menyenangkan dicium oleh seorang gadis? Bagaimana rasanya?" ejek Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Ryuuzetsu menciumku, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kali ini sepertinya telah kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia berteriak sekarang. "Saat itu dengan pasti kau tahu kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Dan Ryuuzetsu melakukan itu karena ingin membagi nyawanya padaku, Sakura-chan. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa,"

"Bisa saja kau hanya pura-pura tertidur dan itu berarti kau merasakan ciuman itu," kali ini emosi Sakura juga meledak-ledak. "Iya kan, Nar.."

Kata-katanya terputus saat Naruto menariknya mendekat dan langsung mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Jantung Sakura sudah berhenti, kakinya sudah melembek seperti jelly. Jika Naruto tidak menahannya, ia yakin ia akan jatuh sekarang juga. Naruto terus menciumnya, sedikit tergesa-gesa mungkin karena emosinya namun cukup lembut untuk sebuah ciuman. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah terlanjur luluh tanpa sadar malah membalas ciuman Naruto. Seakan-akan seluruh kemarahannya terhadap Naruto sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Naruto…"

"Lihat? Ini yang aku sebut dengan ciuman. Saat Ryuuzetsu menciumku, itu bukan ciuman, Sakura-chan. Mengerti maksudku?" ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Hm…aku mengerti,"

"Jadi…jangan cemburu lagi pada hal kecil seperti itu," ujar Naruto lagi dan kali ini dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Hm…tentu saja," jawab Sakura dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah tidur. Hari sudah malam, Sakura-chan," Sakura mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Astaga…aku ini bodoh atau apa? Seharusnya aku katakan saja kalau aku suka padanya. Bodoh!" Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan terus berjalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

The End

.

**Jangan bunuh aku semua. Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku dengan cerita ngegantung begini. Jujur saja, saya memang mau buat ending seperti ini. hehehhehhe….. **

**Ok….fic ini adalah hadiah special buat teman-teman semua pecinta NaruSaku dan buat semua followers INArusaku di twitter. Karena semua pada minta dibuatin fic, maka saya buatkan fic abal ini.**

**Sekali lagi jangan protes dengan endingnya yah. Terima kasih buat semua teman-teman yang udah kasih saya ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke saya karena ulang tahun saya jatuh tepat hari ini. Saya begitu senang sampai-sampai bisa membuat fic ini hanya dalam beberapa jam.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sekali lagi jangan bunuh saya dengan story ngegantung ini. Arigatou gozaimasu….**


End file.
